


The Only One

by jihancheols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihancheols/pseuds/jihancheols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluffy fic about Jihan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is the first fic im gonna post here and its just a lil short one

It was late and the members were all tired from practice and had already gone to bed. The older members let the younger ones wash up first because they wanted to set a good example, but it left Joshua and Jeonghan still awake in the bathroom washing up after the others had gone to sleep.

Jeonghan was drying his face off and Joshua was sitting on the bathroom counter watching. Joshua was thinking deeply while watching Jeonghan poke and prod, scrutinizing his face in front of the mirror. His bangs were tired up in a little bun on top of his head to keep them out of the way when he washed his face. Joshua thought about how cute it looked. 

“Hey, Jeonghan,” Joshua started.

“Hmm?” he murmured, still examining his pores.

“Why do you call me Jisoo? Everyone else calls me Joshua. You’re the only one who doesn’t,” Joshua said now looking at the floor, not focused on anything in particular.

“That’s exactly it,” Jeonghan said, finally turning away from his reflection to look at Joshua instead. “I’m the only one.”

Joshua’s face heated up at his response.

Jeonghan finally gave his full attention to Joshua. “I call you Jisoo because I’m the only one who gets to call you that,” Jeonghan continued. He put a hand on each one of Joshua’s shoulders and leaned in to place a small kiss on Joshua’s cheek.

“W-why’d you do that?” Joshua said flustered, pressing a hand to the spot.

Jeonghan smiled and said, “Because I’m the only one who can.”


End file.
